The Rebels Queen
by Loverofdestroyers
Summary: Katherine was put into confinement for a stupid one night stand that still haunts her to this day, but for the first time in 97 years we've been in space but now is are time to come home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Rebels Queen

I've been here for two years, five weeks, seventeen days and nine hours. I hate every breathing second of it. I had a light purple bouncy ball my mother gave to me I was lucky to snipe it off the guard who took all belongings. I began to throw the ball against the wall making a annoying tapping noise, I've been a orphan since I was fifteen my mother had gotten pregnant and got floated killing her and the baby, my father stole medication for my mental health after my mothers death. And here I am history repeating myself.

A very stupid mistake two years ago and why didn't I listen to my mother. I have done many stupid things such as steal moonshine and marijuana with my best friends Monty and Jasper who are actually a cell across me. Jasper is my cousin hard to believe right? My grandmother hid my mom sister for several years and she got away with it. She faked an ID and everything. Jasper and Monty got caught a year ago. I turn eighteen in four hours from now my execution will be quick but Monty and Jasper knew and they have been crying most of the morning. I hated the fact I was leaving them but again there is no free will on the ark nor will there ever be.

Was I afraid? No. Alright maybe a little, but my mother was a tough cookie and taught me to greet death as an old colleague. Embrace it and move on. I watched my mother get floated she kissed my head and began to hum the lullaby she sang to me when I was child. She didn't shed one single tear she smiled. And then they flipped the switch and she flew into space with a smile plastered on her face.

I found it creepy but my mother wasn't normal she would dance with my father in public everyone found it adorable but I would hide my face in embarrassment. But Bellamy Blake oh I was going to kill him after all this was all of his fault I'm in here anyways. I laid my head back against my sorry excuse of a bed and threw the ball again. I heard a loud crashing noise I jumped up in a defensive stance.

"Prisoner 348 face the wall" a guard said.

"Funny you guys are killing me four hours early", I said standing up while I heard Monty and Jasper yell at them while they grab me I winked at them which made then change their facial expression into a sad expression.

"We're not floating you!" Said the guard.

"You were given a second chance" said Abby who appeared with a clipboard checking my name off.

"Please just kill me" I said hyperventilating were they going to torture me maybe even beat me to death?

"Your being sent to the ground" Abby said to me while I looked over at Clarke who had a needle in her neck and a second later so did I.

"Katherine wake up!" I heard a familiar voice I haven't heard that voice in a long time.

"Octavia" I said my voice scratchy my eyes widen in surprise she looked a lot different her hair was way longer and darker, she smiled seeing me.

"Why are you here?" She said confused I noticed her bangs were gone.

"Confinement" I stated while I saw Jasper and Monty who shouted at me trying to get my attention over the noise all over the room.

"I'm alive!" I shouted to them they gave me a thumbs up I laid my head back sinking back into the fresh freedom.

"What did you do? Kat" asked Octavia.

"A bad thing" I said with wicked smirk. I realized that a majority of the ark knows how everyone gets in confinement, I gave up the rest of my money to Kane to keep it hushed my family has a rich name. Not much dirt and I couldn't bear my daughter to be accused of all the things I've done.

"Where's Clarke?" I asked changing the subject.

"Somewhere around here" Octavia said noticing my nervousness.

"Hey look your father floated me after all", Space walker shouted.

"Stay in your seats" shouted Clarke.

"Okay he must be upstairs or somewhere up here" I said going to unbuckle myself but Octavia stopped me.

"I need you alive after all I need to know why you're here" she said with a sad smile.

I nodded while the whole ship shook I gasped and clutched tightly to my seat. Octavia began to shake slightly, "just breathe O" I said holding her hand even though I was freaking out a lot. The message the Chancellor was saying was something about mount weather, but many people were not listening. I heard someone say "stay in your seats" no doubt it was Clarke she could be a stubborn and demanding princess but she was after all my best friend.

Octavia let out a scream and so did others when we hit the ground. I gasped loudly squeezing my eyes shut, I counted in my head slowly. _One..two...three_.. I unbuckled my seat belt and slowly stood up Octavia did the same she smiled and hugged me tight, two years and I missed her so much.

"CLARKE I'M DOWN HERE!" I shouted while Monty and Jasper hugged me tightly I gasped, I smiled and embraced them. While Clarke jumped down and all of hugged tightly.

"Katherine that was too close" Jasper cried harder who clung onto for dear life, his mother after all told him to take care of me after I was orphaned. I looked and saw a large door, I wanted to pull the lever and run out I want to see earth so badly it hurt. Everyone seemed to be moving all at once and eventually the 98 made it to the bottom floor where the door to are freedom lead us.

"Bellamy" Octavia whispered before hugging her brother my eyes widen at the name my stomach flipped repetitively, I tried moving away but I would attract attention.

"Look how big you are" he said hugging his sister tighter.

They separated Bellamy looked up and his eyes widen,

"Katherine?" Bellamy said shocked seeing me here he expected me to be on the ark.

"How did she get into confinement" one girl asked.

"Apparently she is one of the few that are privileged" one guy said snidely. I whipped around and punched him straight in the face. He sprung back landing on another guy.

"Don't you dare call me privileged" I hissed out.

"Katherine no need for violence" Clarke said moving through the crowd of people.

"Oh the princess is here to play peacekeeper" Octavia said snidely. She didn't like Clarke very much. I noticed Bellamy went to open the door and Clarke jumped past me going to stop him.

"Don't open the door it's toxic", Clarke shouted facing the crowd.

"We're all dead anyways", Wells said gravely. I nodded in agreement. Bellamy grabbed the lever and pulled it with a look of determination. Everyone looked at awe Octavia moved slowly out her breathing was irregular she took everything soaking it up like a sponge.

I looked soon followed near the door while Octavia stopped suddenly, "your my best friend Kat come here" she said pushing me towards her. She grabbed my hand and we walked and looked everything the trees were a vibrant green I saw mountains, the sounds of birds chirping. I breathed real air not the man made one that smelt and tasted like metal.

We both jumped on to the ground, "we're back bitches" Octavia said while we both raised are arms laughing and screaming. This day has gotten somewhat better, I wasn't floated after all.


	2. The Adventure to Mount Weather

Chapter Two: The Adventure to Mount Weather

Earth was some thing I had always dreamed of. My mother had always said she wanted to go down there, she believed that man kind would one day go and explore and today I was one of these people. Clarke was mapping something out I saw her, she had her eyebrows furrowed thinking.

"What's going on?", I asked.

She looked up clearly frustrated at the map. "They dropped us at the wrong damn mountain" she said annoyed I looked over seeing mount weather.

"Shit" I said sighing rubbing my head more and more issues seemed to arise.

"Yes but we need that supplies we have nothing" Clarke said.

"Yes let's go" I said.

"We need more people", Clarke said.

"You got three" Space walker said walking beside Clarke.

"Count me in" Monty said.

"Makes us five", Jasper said putting his arm on my shoulder.

"Make it six", Octavia said smirking.

"Okay lets go", I said but Bellamy appeared.

"You girls aren't going", he said pointing to me and Octavia.

"I'm not yours anymore" I said rudely he seemed slightly taken aback but pushed the statement off.

"She needs backup Bell common I want to do something crazy just because I can", Octavia said Bellamy's expression soften slightly making me miss it, I mentally smacked myself hard. Clarke noticed and gave me an odd look.

"Jasper keep an eye out" said Bellamy I knew he directed it towards me.

I grumbled a few angry cuss words making Finn laugh, "so how did you guys get in to confinement" Finn asked everyone but he asked he question directing it towards me wanting to get a hint of the gossip.

"Being born" said Octavia who jumped over a root.

"You forgot to replace the plant we used", Jasper said pointing at Monty who shrugged as they both laughed.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!" Monty said with a smile while Jasper shoved him making me smile at the two goofballs.

"Illegal spacewalk" Finn said grinning as if he was proud what he had done.

"You guys don't need to know" I said avoiding everyone eyes.

"Just the rumors", murmured Finn.

"Well they're are true" I said walking ahead.

"I think your lying", he insisted.

"Yes I am because my life story isn't part of you Damn life so you can kindly fuck off", I said shoving his shoulder and moving ahead.

We came to a large clearing a river which looked rather shallow you could easily swim across but none of us could swim. I looked over at Octavia who had been quiet for the rest of the trek and Clarke explained how the ark was dying which sent me in a panic and Finn caught on to it. He gave me a look that meant he had an idea but I shook my head and walked ahead with Jasper and Monty.

Octavia began to strip her clothes when she saw the river, I saw all the excitement but I couldn't help but feel uneasiness. I followed my gut and stay on land while Octavia jumped in the water.

"Man I love earth" Jasper said while I smacked him.

"There is no river on the map" Clarke said unsure I looked over her shoulder and saw that there wasn't one on the map.

"Just take off your damn clothes" said Finn who took off his shirt which wasn't a bad view making me drool slightly Clarke then mouthed 'dibs' I rolled my eyes at her. Jasper looked over at Octavia he then shouted

"Octavia get out of the water" Jasper said but it was too late the snake grabbed her and dragged her around the river making me jump in the water. The snake let go of Octavia who made it out but Finn grabbed my arm I felt it nip at my leg I let out a growl of pain I ignored it an moved towards Octavia.

"Holy shit O you okay" I said looking her leg.

"Next time save the girl" Monty said to Jasper. I laughed and hugged Octavia she was safe. I pulled a piece of my clothing off and wrapped it around her leg. Night had fallen my eyes were tired I closed my eyes while I slept on Jasper's shin and Monty had his head on my stomach it was just like old times.

Bellamy's POV

"So that spunky red head was yours" asked Murphy smirking.

"Yes hands off her" I stated in a dangerous tone. Any man touching her many me feel sick.

"I heard it took her three doctors to hold her down" said Murphy smiling.

"For what" I asked intrigued.

"Apparently she overdosed and the doctors had to hold her down from offing herself " said Murphy grinning at one of the many rumours he has heard from Murphy.

"What do you mean?" I said confused, Murphy didn't answer he only smirked in return and walked towards Wells who had made his way towards Chancellors kid was giving us dirty looks while the kids took off their wrist bands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells said walking towards me I smirked.

"We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" I said rolling my eyes, Murphy chuckled dryly.

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and The Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow." Wells said

"That's the point, Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered it was amazing I had this much power over them.

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own, and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?" Wells said facing everyone.

"My people already are down. Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that." I anger coursing through my veins.

"My father didn't write the laws." He said annoyed.

"No. He enforced them, but not anymore, not here. Here, there are no laws." I said smirking.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

"Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want." I shouted.

"Whatever the hell we want!" Murphy shouted.

"Whatever the hell we want! Whatever the hell we want" I smiled this is just going as planned.


	3. We Almost Made It!

Chapter Three: We Almost Made It!

I woke up to Octavia and Jasper shaking me I got up scratching my head, I moved swiftly on my feet we walked more and more Clarke has her nose in her map, it was a slow and peaceful walk when I heard Octavia speak towards me. Octavia couldn't stop taking even if it had to save her life she was always the social one between us.

"Okay one thing I don't understand?" Octavia said. I looked towards her as she shrugged her shoulders she was piecing the puzzle of my confinement together. I think Finn figured it out I know he is very smart we used to compete in earth skills, he had a higher score by 3% which he gloats in my face to this day.

"What's that?" I said moving my red hair aside jumping over a rock.

"What happened between you and Bellamy" she asked making everyone look at me, no one knew about me and Bellamy, I sighed looking at my hands. Why can't people leave my life alone. Why does it amuse people to know what they did to get into confinement.

"A lot happened" I said rubbing my head a change of this horrid subject would make me very happy.

"We got time" Octavia said smirking.

"I don't want to talk right now" I said but Clarke looked up from the map.

"Kat might as well talk we have another hour" she said in her usual bossy voice.

"We got into a huge fight" I said thinking back.

"Tell me", Octavia begged.

"Number one you fuck off and number two you can fuck off", I said.

I sighed while everyone was silent , Monty was eating some very loud and crunchy nuts. Everyone seemed to stay silent after my angry statement but I didn't care my secret seemed to be everyone's interest and I would protect it. I hated the fact that Bellamy was down here but the part of me that had this emotion making me miss him dearly.

"I can't believe you wont tell me were like sisters!" She shouted throwing a rock at tree making birds fly away.

"Octavia I've had a dark two years and I would not like to talk about it", I hissed out. I move ahead and tried to wipe the tears that fell but I blinked back the tears and made sure I was ahead. We got to a large clearing a river emerged it was large and it was deep so no chance of walking across it.

"How do we get across" I said thinking aloud. But there was a vine to swing across but it was odd why would there be convenient vine after all we were the only people here right? Maybe it's just there I thought but the deep questioning thought in my stomach stayed.

"Common Finn we don't got all day" Clarke said she noticed he was stalling slightly Monty and Jasper had said something making Finn laugh.

"Aye aye captain", he said with his smirk that could make any girls heart melt.

"Wait! Let me do it", Jasper said. I smirked.

"I knew there was a bad ass somewhere" I said smiling at my cousin.

"Hey, it's okay to be afraid, Jasper. The trick is not fighting it." Finn said.

He swung off the vine he was shouting making me smile. We all began to cheer and dance Finn spun me around I laughed Jasper jumped landing in a pit of logs he stood up Clarke went to go next, I saw Jasper hold a sign. Which said 'mount weather' we all bounced with excitement. I felt as if someone were watching me but I brushed it off and Finn dipped me in a elegant way making me blush slightly, he really knew how to sweep a girl off her feet. I stood up again and looked at Jasper smiling, but everything slowed down.

In a split second a spear flung towards Jasper with insane speed, it all happened slowly in my eyes the spear hit him in the middle of his chest, I cried out. It was impossible it was after all just us everyone on the ground died when the nuclear bombs attacked 97 years ago.

"Jasper?!" I shouted but Finn covered my mouth with his hand. I began to hyperventilate my family one of the last members I had cared for was dead. The word seemed the haunt me I cringe and began to fight against Finn who held me in place.

"Breathe" he whispered, if only his words were simple breathing was more difficult for my body to comprehend.

Monty was shaking he almost jumped off the cliff into the water to save Jasper he was dead. We all broke out into a run Clarke was sprinting her blonde hair bouncing fast. We all heard Jasper scream we all looked at each other and ran back to the river and he was gone.

"What does this mean", I cried out loud Octvia clung onto me for dear life for once in a long time fear radiated through me once again. My words were interrupted by another scream which was Jasper's. I jumped up and ran back to the clearing exposing myself to get shot an arrow or spear. He was gone. But he is alive.

"What the hell is going on?", Octavia said.

"We're not the only people here" said Finn gravely.


	4. Earth Skills

Chapter Four: Earth Skills

Making it back to camp wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, I lost the last of my family. We got to camp Monty was in front holding a limping Octavia. Bellamy's eyes widen in horror when he saw Finn carrying me. He gently let me down I wiped the remains of tears. Clarke had a look of determination on her face.

"Wait weren't there seven of you" asked Miller who was one of Bellamy's bitches.

"And where's the supplies", asked another.

"Where's the food!" Shouted a girl.

"We didn't make it to mount weather". Finn said gravely as if he was mourning for Jasper but he was alive and I would save him even if it killed me.

"What the hell happened out there" asked Bellamy.

"We aren't the only people here" I said answered quietly.

"Where Jasper?" He asked unsure what to say next.

I let out a strangled cry while Finn held me, "he got hit by a spear from a grounder" Finn said outloud for everyone to hear.

"We need to save him" Clarke said with determination.

"Okay let's go" Octavia said but I stopped her.

"Your hurt", I said setting her down while Bellamy stood beside me.

"I will be back soon" I said to her promising to her.

"Your not going" Bellamy said shaking his head at me.

"Like hell you are Jasper is my family!" I shouted causing to majority of the camp to stare.

"Then I'm going with you" he stated.

My eyes widen and so did Monty's.

I followed Clarke while Finn chickened out, "Jasper looked up to you" I said glaring at him while he stormed off. We all left, there was me Clarke and Wells (he is annoying) Murphy who I haven't talked to but he seemed okay. Miller and Bellamy. This was going to be a long painful walk.

"Hey bitch can you find me some food!" Murphy shouted.

"Sure I will make sure to find something poisonous like your heart" I hissed.

"Ouch" Wells said snickering I smiled at my comment and kept walking. We kept walking, Miller and Murphy were talking about the hotties in the camp making me internally groan why can't guys just shut up I couldn't care less who was easy in the camp. I pulled out my ponytail I let my red flaming hair fall down my back. I was wearing a blood red tank top, a nice pair of denim jeans which a hole was formed at the knee and combat boots.

Finn showed up, "let's split up" he stated. My eyes widen in horror while Murphy smiled and so did Miller.

"Two groups of two and one of three" said Wells. Who went with Miller and Murphy Clarke and Finn. Me and Bellamy.

"Clarke can I speak to you in private!" I said with holding myself to punch Finn.

"We need to put feelings aside Kat just do this for Jasper" she said before running off with Finn. We began to walk in a horrible silence, but Bellamy had to speak . Damn him.

"So how did the famous Katerina Petrova end up in confinement", he said with a slight smirk.

"I'm not talking about this", I said walking ahead.

"I heard awful rumors", he said queitly.

"I can't be sober for this conversation" I said running farther ahead.

We walked in a eerie silence, it didn't bug me.

"happy birthday", he said with a slightly smile shockingly enough I returned it.

"Thanks" I said staying silent.

I saw Finn who looked at me and Bellamy and smirked while anger seethed throughout my body the little shit planned this. I sighed running a hand through my hair. We eventually split up again I was with Murphy Bellamy and Miller.

"Hey can you keep up or we will leave you" Miller said annoyed and he smiled at his comment.

"I'm trying" I huffed out.

I pulled up my shirt showing a nasty bite, I looked at it disgusted. Murphy made a face.

"I guess the snake got me good" I said unsure I pulled my shirt down and kept walking.

"Kat you okay?" Asked Bellamy his worried expression making my heart flutter slight he still cared but we're done.

"It's Katherine to you" I hissed.

"Fine Katerina" he said while I growled at the use of my name. Murphy bursted out laughing I hissed smacking him.

"Wanna fight?" He said pulling me against a tree his grin could be seen.

"Sure but we all know what will happen" I stated with a slight smile.

"You would kiss me because look at me" I said pointing at myself Bellamy face showed anger, hate and jealously. Oh yes this was fun he still cared which made me feel fuzzy but emotions are for the weak.

"Really that's what you think queen" he stated my old nickname Bellamy and everyone else on the ark called me.

"Yes it's obvious, now let's go I want Jasper back" I stated walking ahead of everyone.

I heard a loud moan of pain making me pull out my knife that I made earlier this morning. I gripped it tightly Bellamy stood in front of me protecting me making me growl in annoyance. Part of me liked it. Shit. I needed to get rid of these thoughts now! I demanded myself as we got to a clearing I saw Jasper against a tree.

"Oh my god", I whispered I bolted before Bellamy could grab me I ran to Jasper, I felt the ground below me cave in. Fuck. I was ready to die but a strong arm held me Bellamy. He didn't help me up he just stayed there, Murphy and Finn dragged me up I fell into Bells arms disgusted once again I pushed him off. I looked at Bellamy his eyes shined with guilt I looked away and I climbed up the tree cutting Jasper free.

Finn helped him down, Wells jumped slightly. We were all silent then a growl escaped a creatures mouth it moved around we never saw it figure yet, Finn stood in front of me but I got this, the beast lunged at Clarke I stepped forward and aimed my dagger towards the creature it hit its side the beat turned and faced the attacker. I smirked I readied my self but then several gunshots and the beat was dead I looked at Wells with a amusement.

"Now she sees you" Bellamy said with a smirk.

A few hours have past and dawn had approached I rubbed my tired head currently me Clarke and Monty were all sharing the top of the drop ship the third floor. I laid my head, against the wall I moaned in tiredness.

Jasper let out another moan of pain while many others in the camp groaned angrily. Clarke looked stressed rubbing her head, Monty was silently playing with the wires and random shit leftover from the crash. My hair was falling out if it's bun I saw my reflection I honestly didn't look much different my hair was a just a bit brighter and vibrant. I moved towards Jasper.

"I promised I would protect you and now here you are dying" I whispered looking at Jasper who gasped in pain. Clarke jumped up Finn walked in.

"Hold him down!" Clarke said determined.

"I'm not going to like this" said Monty leaning back afraid what was going to happen.

"Katherine get out", she said.

She started cutting Jasper while he screamed I went to stop it but Bellamy and Miller dragged me out obviously by Clarke's orders. I shouted, "she's killing him" I shouted shaking. Finn walked out, "Kat take a walk" he said pleadingly Clarke hated seeing me like this that's why she sent me out. I nodded going out the doors, but then I realized the hunting group was going. I grabbed four throwing knives I made, on the ark I was ace at throwing knives I never missed but you kinda forget after seven years.

"Stay where I can see you" said Bellamy. I nodded slightly annoyed but I didn't want to fight with him right now.

We walked about a mile or so we could still hear Jasper's screams loud and clear. I ran ahead with Miller and Atom. "Ooh guys Queen can throw knives" Miller said mocking me I laughed bitterly making him look at me confused there was a rabbit 150 feet away I smirked and threw the knife with all the power my body could take. The knife whizzed past me and hit the rabbit in the head. The rabbit fell with a tiny thud.

"What was that Miller" I asked mocking him.

I heard the crunch of a branch I whipped around flying the knife aiming above the head which I sometimes messed up and hit the head. Bellamy looked at me "Kat you almost killed her!" He shouted.

"Bell you should know I'm a ace" I shouted annoyed luckily he didn't mention the apple incident.

"Ya Bell" said Miller making me laugh.

"Katerina go back to camp" Bellamy said annoyed. I spotted a boar and bolted Miller and Atom followed Bellamy shouted and him and the girl Charlotte followed. I didn't follow Bellamy's orders and honestly I don't know why he loved me I would never obey him. We caught up to the boar but a yellow smoke emerged. I looked confused Atom started to burn I screamed which echoed throughout the forest. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, I found a cave I went inside I held myself together I was scared. I hope Bellamy was okay and the little girl.

I sat there for a second when Bellamy came in with Charlotte, "thank god" I muttered hugging Charlotte who still seemed slightly intimated by me.

"Are you afraid of me" I asked she nodded slightly hiding in a corner.

"I'm only scary to people who put my life in danger and I'm sorry" I said slowly she nodded and then smiled. Man I wasn't that good with kids but wow. I moved pulling my hair out of its bun.

"Wow you have beautiful hair" said Charlotte I looked at her not used to being complimented.

"Thanks" I said.

I played with my hands it was awkward with Bellamy, let me rephrase that it was always awkward, he was after all he was my past I groaned and leaned back my gash on my hip hurt like a bitch. When the snake thing nipped me it got my thigh and the gash goes up to my hip. I pulled my pant down it was bleeding, "shit" I muttered.

Bellamy looked up and saw the blood oozing from my cut, "your hurt why didn't you tell me" he said annoyed pulling a bandage out of his pocket. "Because it's not important and don't you dare use that on me someone else will need it" I breathed out.

"Kat I don't care" Bellamy said lifting my shirt up slightly.

"Fuck seriously" I said annoyed while Charlotte looked at us with curiosity.

"Since we're here let's talk about what happened on the ark" Bellamy said sitting down beside Charlotte.

"Really?" I said annoyed.I rubbed my side, and sat up straighter.

"What do you want to know" I said.

"Everything", he stated.

"Bell stop please I can't tell you right now", I said shaking my head I felt an large amount of anxiety form in my stomach.

"Katerina-" he startd but I cut him off.

"Don't" I said leaning back against the cave wall.


	5. Earth Kills

Chapter Five: Earth Kills

The poisonous fog had disappeared Charlotte Bellamy and I left Charlotte ran ahead with a bright smile on her face. I walked with Bellamy he stopped me, "I miss you" he whispered into my ear. I looked at him with regret, I missed him a lot but I couldn't. Not again.

"I will win your heart" he whispered into my ear sending crazy amounts of shivers up and down my spine.

"Good Luck Blake" I said to him he didn't have time to reply when I heard Charlotte scream I ran fast, my knees burned my lungs begging for air I got to Charlotte and I gasped I saw Atom he was covered in burns his eyes were glasses he couldn't see no doubt I felt bad he had difficult breathing his whole body was still. I moved towards him, it was my first dead body seeing besides my mothers and fathers I felt some guilt push through my barrier of emotions.

"Katherine" Bellamy whispered.

"I have to he is suffering" I said quietly touching my pocket where my knife laid and I knew I had to kill him he wouldn't survive such a drastic event and he was in this overnight no chance of him surviving this.

I slowly pulled out my knife and a just stood there waiting. Bellamy knew what was going on so he sent Charlotte away and I knew by my senses she walked twenty feet and stopped. But I heard her turn and keep walking.

"Kill me" Atom stuttered out.

My breathing was hitched, I closed my eyes and opened them hoping somehow I was dreaming but this was reality and it sucks. I pulled my knife out towards Atom's neck I began to sing a soft lullaby.

 _"Carry on my way ward son there will be peace when you are done, don't you cry no more"_

I said half way through I had entered his knife into his neck, blood poured he was dead. When I remembered a few days earlier Octavia was talking about how much she liked Atom and now here he is dead. Well how am I going to explain to Octavia I killed her boyfriend. I ran a hand through my hair hoping to erase everything I've done my sins even.

We went back to camp Bellamy looked heartbroken after all they were buddies, it was dark when we got back Clarke had found some medicine for Jasper, I cried out and ran to Jasper but he was still out, we were all in the drop ship. Finn Clarke Monty Octavia and I, Bellamy was off somewhere with his followers.

We were all drinking from a bottle of whiskey, "Tastes good" I said relishing the flavour. Octavia went to take another sip but I took again and took a large swig. I gave it back Octavia found out about Atoms death and I even told her that I killed him and she didn't freak she was deadly quiet. She was angry with me no doubt but she had said that he deserved death at the situation he was in.

"Can I have a hit" Jasper said. We all jumped up towards him my eyes watered from happiness.

"Was this me or did I get speared in the chest" said Jasper.

"You'll have a wicked scar to prove it" said Clarke.

"Thank you for not dying I wouldn't if taken that today", I said.

"It's fine cuz" he said hugging me I held him for dear life.

"Hey Katherine" I turned my head to Jasper.

"Bellamy is trying" he said sleepily I gave him an odd look and so everyone else but he was asleep.

We walked outside Clarke handed me a think blanket to wear at the fire, I sat down while others took off their wrist bands for food, I got up and grabbed one while Murphy looked at me venomously. I kept walking and sat down beside Charlotte, I gave her half.

"Thank you" she said with a smile, I kissed her forehead while she leaned into my blanket and I wrapped it around her.

Bellamy's POV

I saw Katherine give her rations to the girl, I smiled she was so kind but then she could easily be deathly fearing. I admired that about her, I couldn't believe how strong she is. She would of been an amazing mother. I looked up and saw the ark, I looked over and saw Octavia who had been crying earlier she sat beside Katherine. She put Charlotte on her lap and moved the blanket towards Octavia.

I saw Octavia slowly shift her head in my direction she gave a sad look but I knew she would be okay she just needed time to herself. I gave her a smile in return. I stood on watch before I saw Katehrine carry Charlotte to bed and Octavia sleepily following.


	6. Murphy's Law

Chapter Six: Murphy's Law

 **Katherine's POV**

The whole camp was uneasy and I didn't know why, Murphy was being a dick to everyone because they were building a wall. I was excused because me and Monty were picking certain things, me being earth nerd I knew a lot of shit.

"Kat explain what are these" Monty said screwing up his face we were about half a mile away from the drop ship.

"Onions" I said looking and the rounded shaped of it. But they are white some are red. "They used to use them as a supplement like a spice type of thing. So we are going to get some people to cook I guess" I said.

"Tell Bellamy" Monty said.

"Why?" I said.

"He is the leader" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well hell will freeze over before I bow down to that jackass" I said with a half hearted smile making Monty roll his eyes.

We made it back to camp I found Clarke and she went to Bellamy's tent I followed because I needed to tell her about the food Monty and I discovered. But there was a knife on his side table which wasn't that familiar.

"What's going on" I asked.

"Wells was killed" she said crying slightly.

"You treated him like shit why would you be sad" I said.

"He didn't get my father floated, my mother did" she hissed.

"Oh no not Abby" I said rubbing my arm angrily. I hated Abby she was the one who ruined my life , I lost everything because of her.

"Yes but someone here killed wells" Clarke said.

"How do you know" I said raising my eye brows.

"He was killed with this", she said grabbing the knife in the table showing me I saw the initials and Bellamy caught it too. I then grabbed Clarke by the wrist.

"Clarke everyone is fine and happy don't ruin the vibe trust me a happy camp is better than an angry camp" I said trying to reason.

"I gotta agree with the Queen" Bellamy said.

"We can't just let this slide" she hissed.

"Of coarse we can't" I said.

"Then what? Killed by grounders" she retorted.

"Yes no? I don't know" I said rubbing my head.

"Well Murphy is going to pay" she said walking away.

We didn't have time to grab her and knock sense into her but she ran and pushed Murphy. "Hey you dropped this" Clarke said.

"After you killed Wells" said Clarke.

"Why would I kill him" he said in disbelief.

"I dunno your knife was beside him" said Clarke.

"We all wanted wells dead" Murphy said circling around Clarke.

"You tried killing Jasper when he got speared" said Octavia while Jasper eyes widen I nodded gravely.

"Is this what you guys want this whatever the hell we want" said Clarke.

"Clarke stop this", I said but I wasn't heard over the shouts of the people.

"I say float him!" Screamed Connor.

Clarke's face fell, "no that isn't what I'm saying" she said but the crowd lost control people starting to beat up Murphy. I ran towards the crowd but Bellamy pulled my back twice but he missed my arm. I caught up to Murphy, I helped him up and everyone stopped because I wasn't the enemy. "Everyone stop this" I shouted my face red with anger.

"Murphy didn't kill wells we don't know he is innocent" I said standing up straighter.

"Someone may of killed him but we don't know who so whoever did please speak up" I shouted, everyone looked at each other waiting for someone to step up.

"FLOAT HIM!" shouted the crowd and soon her had a rope around his neck, "Bell stop this" I cried out. But he shook his head slowly Murphy looked like he was struggling to breathe.

Bellamy kicked his foot and his body fell into the rope I screamed, many ringed but kept chanting. "Bellamy Blake STOP THIS!" I shouted making the crowd calm down.

"Your a killer!" I shouted the tears falling.

"Stop it everyone Murphy didn't kill Wells" Charlotte shouted everyone looked around confused.

"I did" she said. The while crowd looked at one another while I grabbed the axe from Bellamy's legs and hit the top Murphy came down I pulled the cloth off, he look at me slightly grateful but then his eyes changed he was no longer grateful he was hateful and dangerous.

"I didn't mean to" Charlotte said as I rubbed my neck.

"Charlotte you killed an innocent human being", I said.

"So did you" Charlotte said.

"Was wells dying" I asked, she shook her head.

"Oh were so fucked" I said pacing.

"Those are you people out there" Clarke said.

"This of wouldn't of happened if you kept your mouth shut!" He angrily retorted.

"You didn't have to hang him" I said glaring at Bellamy.

"Charlotte follow me" I said getting up.

"What are you doing?" Asked Bellamy.

"Finn and I found a place a weeks ago it's a safe house it locks from the inside", I said.

"You and Finn found it?" He asked angrily.

"Yes I tripped over it, now let's go" I said.

We all began to run Charlotte was scared no doubt but she clutched on to my hand I wanted to pull away but I couldn't, she needed this. I jumped over a tree root and followed Finn to the safe house we popped open the door and then closed it candles were lit and we stayed in there.

"What if Murphy finds us", I asked.

"Then were screwed" Finn said rubbing his head in tiredness.

"Charlotte hun get some sleep", I said tucking her in.

"Murphy is going to kill me" she said hyperventilating.

"No because he would have to go through me first", I said kissing the top of her head.

Charlotte had fallen asleep, looked around in boxes and I found a family photo there was a beautiful women with brown hair while she held her husband in her arms and her children there was an older sister clutching something in her hand. While the brother was trying to annoy his sister. I found it cute.

"You know you have this mother instinct", Finn said.

"Everyone says it but I just protect people, I'm far unprepared to be one" I said rubbing my head.

"You know the people on the ark lie all the time" Finn said.

"What are you implying" I asked.

"That maybe the rumors aren't true" he said rasing his eyebrows at me

I froze and looked straight at him he figured me out, I think he could of been the next sherlock holmes.

"first off something drastic must of happened between you and bellamy for you two not to be toegther?" he said. I only nodded as he smirked and continued speaking.

"The rumors were saying four doctors held you down and you almost beat a guard to death" he said.

"It's true but it was twisted around you almost killed Clarke's mother because abby had taken your baby", he said staring at me.

"When someone mentioned Abby's name you froze you didn't respond you just looked dazed" he added.

"So you figured me out congrats!", I cried bitterly.

"Simple observation", he said smiling.

"Is that what confinement does to you?" I said angrily he only shrugged.

"Your secret is safe with me" he said with a slight smile.

"Just sleep Katherine" he said I laid my head on his lap and went to sleep.

"Katherine wake up!" Finn shouted making me jumped and pull out my knife a habit I refuse to break.

"Charlotte's gone" said Finn I gasped. We opened the door it was pitch black out.

"Charlotte!" I shouted.

I ran fast Finn had trouble keep up with me, I ran to opening where a large cliff hung making me queasy, Charlotte was hiding behind Bellamy.

"Charlotte!" I ran towards her but Murphy grabbed my arms and swung me against his chest turning me and placing a knife against my neck.

"Shit" I cussed.

"Katerina what a pleasure" he said my full name with disgust it made my skin crawl.

"Let her go Murphy", Bellamy said.

"Why she's my leverage, hey Charlotte let's trade your life instead of hers". He said.

"No Charlotte, stay back" I said while the knife dug deeper into my neck.

"Katherine your not my mother" she shouted making my eyes widen. Finn and Clarke showed up.

"Stay back" he threaten.

"Please let's just forget this happened" I said breathing heavily.

"No I'm enjoying this a lot actually" Murphy said all insanity Murphy was gone which made me want to run away from him, the knife dug deeper making me cry out.

"Let Charlotte go I'm the one you want", I said changing it to me.

"I want the girl", Murphy said.

"Okay just don't hurt her" said Charlotte my eyes widen.

"Charlotte don't!" I yelled.

"I have too!" Charlotte said fighting against Bellamy.

"No Charlotte" Bellamy said.

"I can't let this happen" Charlotte said pushing away from everyone.

"I killed someone that's unforgivable I'm sorry Katherine you've been great better than my own mother and you've always had that motherly instinct" she did hear are conversation I wanted to say something but she pushed off the cliff I let out a scream Murphy let me go I fell to the ground I cried where Charlotte's body disappeared. Bellamy jumped off the ground and started kicking the shit out of Murphy, "Bell stop!" I cried.

Finn pulls him off, "we don't decide who lives or dies" I said.

"If you say everyone has a right to know I swear-" Bellamy said.

"No your right but we can't live with whatever the hell we want" I said.

"Then what do we do with him" Bellamy said pointing at Murphy who was nursing his broken nose.

"We banish him" I said looking at him.


	7. Twilights Last Gleaming

Chapter Seven: Twilights Last Gleaming

After the whole incident we all slowly made are way back to camp, I didn't cry I walked through the gates and Octavia ran to me and hugged me and asked what had happened I revealed where Murphy had went to slit my throat but he never got the nerve to do it. Bellamy, Clarke and Finn hadn't mentioned the it either for two hours now Clarke and I needed to talk. I sat by the fire Octavia leaning her head on my shoulder. I looked and saw Clarke and Finn cuddling I smiled and winked at her making her hide her face in his chest.

"They are cute", Octavia said not looking.

"Yeah but I had a friend Raven on the ark and she had a boyfriend named Finn, maybe it's a different one" I said.

"Maybe", she sighed.

"What's wrong O?" I asked.

"It's just you and Bellamy is frustrating me" she said huffing towards the fire.

"Enlighten me" I said raising my eyebrows.

"He loved you so much" she said.

"I know" I said.

"Then fix it with him be happy for once Kat", she said.

"O honestly I, have troubles trusting Bell okay?" I hissed out.

"He wouldn't of been this dark if you havent left him", Octavia said.

"I dont want to talk about this" I said getting up.

"Really?", she said. I nodded in agreement when I looked up the sky and saw a shooting star, but it was coming towards earth, it wasn't a shooting star. It came to earth at insane speed but a parachute deployed making me sigh.

"It's supplies or someone from the ark", I said.

"Let's go", I said to Clarke determined.

"Nobody is leaving this camp", shouted Bellamy. I grounded my teeth in annoyance.

"Tyrant dick", muttered Monty stomping back to the dropship to hang with Jasper.

"I know", I simply replied while the gates closed and Bellamy barked orders.

The next morning I woke up Clarke and I began to get ready Bellamy left minutes ago and I needed to beat him.

"Stay please? Monty needs help", I sighed and nodded.

"Okay Monty I have a few ideas", I stated. He looked at me and motioned for me to sit down.

"Let's make a green house so when winter comes we can harvest crops", I said he nodded and began to sketch it out.

"I'm thinking radios so we can keep in touch", he said.

"Okay we need to find working wires" I said.

"Okay I'm going to work on the details thanks Kat but your no longer needed", he said. I nodded and left, I began to putter around for about an hour. And I went back into the drop ship helping organizing drying and organizing the medics supplies.

Bellamy's POV

I easily found the ship I opened the door and I heard a radio speaking to the girl who had a blood running of the side of her head. I snapped the radio off and ran to the nearest river and threw the radio I sprinted back seeing Clarke and Finn I smirked.

"Earth is beautiful isn't it", I said.

"Where's the radio", said Finn.

But a girl came out of the ship and ran to his arms and kissed him Clarke's face fell.

Kats POV

I could tell Bellamy back by how loud everyone was, I looked and filled the last jar with the dry seaweed. I heard my name being called, why would people want me? I went through the drop and walked down the ladder made my way to the entrance Bellamy stood with Raven? "What the-?" she smiled at me I gave her a unsure smile in return I was confused what was going on? Why was Raven down her when it clicked she was in the ship that came down last night.

I haven't seen her on two years and she knows everything that happened between me and Bellamy and she supported me and helped me much as she could. Ravens hair was pulled into a high pony tail she saw me and ran full speed to me, I ran into her smashing into a bone crushing hug that made me cry out.

"Miss you little bird", I said between her hugs.

"Same to you kitty" she said.

We pulled apart with ease and she smiled brightly admiring earth and I couldn't be happier my one best friend was back and the situation Clarke was in I found awkward to say at the least. I sighed with happiness my best friend was down at earth and it was great.


	8. Flares

Chapter Eight: Flares

I was rather excited that Raven was back but we had work to do and the sucky part was I had to help because at this given moment 300 lives are at risk and its on Bellamy if they dont make it. he threw the radio so the ark couldn't come down which for some reason I didn't know why. I was knee deep in river water looking for a radio.

"I can't believe Bellamy is here", Raven said walking beside me.

"I know its been nothing but drama down here" I said tiredly while Raven and I maneuvered through the water a shout was heard about twenty feet away.

"I found it!" shouted a gleeful kid I smiled as we began to run full speed back to camp. Raven sighed in defeat.

"Its going to take a day to dry out", said Raven.

"We don't have a day!" I shouted as I began to pace.

"We just need to let them know we are here right?" said Raven said.

"Yeah but how?" I countered shaking my head.

"Flares!" she shouted and in seconds she was off to work.

In hours we had serval flares made up and they were ready to launch but time was running out, we placed them on stands and went to fire them. In mintues the sky was filled with red sparks and many people shrieked with joy and waited for several minutes for a reply but a metor shower rained throughout the sky but we all knew what was going. I wiped the tears that had fallen and Bellamy's eyes were filled with guilt I looked at him with all the hate I could muster and I walked away.

The thought of my daughter being up there and not being able to see her broke me what if she was one of the 300 killed the thought crossed my mind as I paced back and forth, Bellamy made sure to kill 300 people I wanted to scream and cry, I was in the drop ship and grabbed a jar and smashed it glass littered the floor. Raven walked in, I wiped the flowing tears.

"What if she's gone Raven", I whispered.

"She's a Petrova she is a fighter" Raven said hugging me.

"Have you seen her" I said sucking in a heavy breath.

"No I begged Kane to put her in my care but he wouldn't allow it" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he said she was in someone else's care" she said.

"Who" I said gripping the table.

"Kat I don't know he wouldn't tell me", she said.

I crumpled to the ground, as she held me.


	9. Grounder Meeting

Chapter Nine: Grounder Meeting

I was helping Miller moves some stones around the fire so we could make bigger fires, Miller placed the last one which laid at in awkward angle, then all at once they fell down. I laughed out loud, I instantly covered my mouth I saw Finn who made his way towards me I walked away from Miller who let a string of cuss words trying to fix the fire.

"I made a meeting with the grounders", I looked at him my mouth dropped

"Why?", I almost shouted but I covered my mouth.

"Because if we live in peace are lives can be easier", he said.

"Finn I don't know..." I said thinking it through.

"It can only be you and no guns", he said empyazing the word 'guns'.

"Fine meet me here in ten minutes", I said. I went to Bellamy telling him the plan.

"Your not going Kat" he said.

"Bell please let me do this bring guns!", I said he eventually gave in he nodded at me Finn waited for me at the door I gave one last glance at Bellamy.  
The walk to the bridge was intense I could hear myself think, I looked up and faced up we were here I knew Bellamy followed, I took a deep breath Jasper kissed the top of my head.

"Be careful", he whispered I nodded giving him a quick hug Jasper went into the trees.

I walked on to the bridge and saw horses I gasped at the beautiful creatures. I moved faster to the middle where a women with a sharp looking face and intense expression on her face.

"Katerina", she said my name I cringed and nodded.

"Call me Kat", I corrected.

"I don't appreciate when people change their names I will call you Katerina", she said sharply making me look at her confused.

"I'm here to make peace", I said standing straighter.

"I see you started a war and you don't know how to finish it", she said.

"We didn't start a war?", I said defended.

"Those flares burned down my peoples village", she said.

"That was a signal to send are people down", I said.

"I hear you have a daughter", she said I looked at her taken aback.

"Finn told me your life story in a way so I could relate", she said.

"We can live in peace!" I said looking up.

"Well you've made acts for war so no peace", she said rudely.

"You have too!", I said.

"No you walked into are territory", she said.

"How were we suppose to know! This is my first time interacting with you guys!", I shouted. If she wasn't pissed off before she was now.

"No peace!", she said.

She pulled out her knife to stab me but Jasper shouted I ran Anya threw her knife terribly, I grabbed four from my pocket. I threw one at her arm also her chest and her thigh. I missed chest but I got her leg and thigh she fell to the ground I ran fast off the bridge I was gasping for breath.

"She's a bitch" I said. After the grounders left it was me Bellamy, Raven, Clarke Finn and Jasper.

"Well you aren't the nicest either", Octavia spat.

"You ruined everything!" She said pointing at me and Jasper.

"Yes it my fault she didn't want peace", I said glaring at her.

"Everyone just calm down" Bellamy said.

"Finn if they didn't want war they defiantly do now!", I said shoving him back.

He sighed and walked away I stood where the bridge was still in view, "let's just go back to camp" I said walking away.

The moment I got back to camp I felt everyone's gaze on me I shook my head and walked into the drop ship Raven was in thee with Monty they were clearly arguing about something Raven stormed out dragging me with her.

"Monty says the ark wants to come down" Raven said as we walked down to the river.

"What's the issue?" I asked

"Only 700 can come down" she said.

"No" I whispered.

"Jaha also says status doesn't matter he saying first come first serve" she said.

"He is creating chaos" I said thinking about my baby girl.

"Jaha also asked to speak to the leaders of the camp" she said.

"Bellamy shot Jaha" I said cringing.

"He has to face his demons sooner rather than later" Raven said.

"Especially you Kat" she said.

"Raven the past is the past" I said whipping around.

"What are you going to do Katerina you can't hide the truth anymore, Bellamy will find out it's only a matter of time" Raven said.

I hissed a string of cuss words and left Raven.

Raven turned around and faced Bellamy she nearly squeaked and fell over, "what have you heard?" She said.

"Everything" replied Bellamy.


	10. Old Memories

Chapter Ten: Old Memories

I attempted to sleep but nothing would make me sleep, being on earth was stressful I just wished I was back on the ark. Never mind I take it back, I laid my head against the pillow the old memories from when I was just a teenager seemed to linger in my head. I rolled over sighing trying to fight my past. Then the memory came the day I met Bellamy.

 _"Papa please", I begged._

 _"Your flaming red hair will tell your a Petrova", he said standing up._

 _"Papa please", I said._

 _"George just let her be a teenager for once", said my mother who walked in the room._

 _"She's a target around here", my father argued._

 _"I know your head guard papa but please", I begged._

 _"Don't be raising hell", he said smirking._

 _"Thanks papa!", I said hugging him tightly._

 _After a long time of getting ready my long red hair was tied in a delicate braid my mother smiled brightly._

 _"Katerina did you know when you three months old that you had a screaming fit for three and a half days", she said._

 _"Yes I've heard this story a thousand times", I said laughing._

 _"And the only way I stopped was when Aurora Blake came over and she hummed a lullaby and you stopped", I said rolling my eyes._

 _"Now be home at midnight", she said kissing my forehead._

 _I nodded walking out the door I felt a wave of anxiety I slowly made my way to the party they played some old music my mom had told me my cousin Jasper would be here so I looked for him when I felt someone poke behind me._

 _"Monty!", I said hugging him._

 _"Kit Kat!", he said smiling._

 _"Where's Jasper", I asked._

 _"Trying to get with that that girl over there", he said pointing towards Raven Reyes._

 _"She already spoken for", I said laughing._

 _"How do you know", he said._

 _"Because she's my friend", I said laughing._

 _"Wait you have friends", he said shocked._

 _I glared at him at annoyance, but he kissed the top of my head and he was instantly forgiven. A song I remembered being played in the past I looked across the room and my green eyes met dark brown. He was hot, he was checking me out. I remembered my braid was still in, I pulled out my braid and my hair fell into perfect curls. The music played loudly, I swayed to the music a guy with brown hair and dark brown eyes that could make any girl melt._

 _"Your beautiful", he stated looking at me._

 _"Your not so bad yourself", I said._

 _"Tell me your name", he says as he twirled me._

 _"No", I said with a smile._

 _"Why?", he asked._

 _"It's a secret", I stated with a smirk._

 _"I can keep a secret", he said._

 _"Tell me your name and I will tell mine", he said._

 _"You go first then", I said._

 _"Bellamy Blake", he said._

 _"Katerina Petrova", I said._

 _"Your the head guards daughter", he said._

 _"Yes but he's retiring in a week", I stated._

 _"So Bellamy tell me about yourself", I said._

 _"Not now I want to know you in a bit because right now a guard is giving you an odd look", I looked over and saw Shumway giving Bellamy a look._

 _"I haven't seen you before" he said looking at me._

 _"Yes I'm not one for socializing but here I am" I said with a smile he spun me around._

 _"Bookworm?" He asked I nodded with a bright smile._

 _"But once my father retires I will be free" I said with a bright smile._

 _"Okay let me take you out" he said._

 _"I dunno" I sighed._

 _"I'm not going to kill you" he said in a joking tone._

 _"We cannot go to my flat" I said._

 _"Fine then we go to yours" I said he panicked slightly but he hid it well._

 _"Sure" he said smoothly._

 _"Let's Bounce" I said he raised his eye brows at my slang._

 _"It's what people used to say when they wanted to leave pick a book up please" I said in annoyance but Bellamy just grinned the party was long behind us and we were on his way I followed him with a smile._

 _"Have you ever done anything illegal" he asked nervously. I looked at him and bursted out laughing._

 _"Bellamy I've been breaking laws since I was a toddler" I said with small smile._

 _"Pot and alcohol consume my Saturday nights" I said with a slight smile._

 _"Okay I don't know why I'm here with you I've never really stayed this long with a girl and haven't shagged her yet, I've only known you for what an hour maybe two and your different so if I show you this I want to promise you with your life not to tell" he said leaning against a wall running a hand through his hair._

 _"Of coarse" I said instantly he nodded and opened a door._

 _The door closed quietly I looked around the flat and it looked like any other one but just a hint smaller. I heard the floor creak I jumped slight but Bellamy's mother appeared._

 _"Katerina" she said smiling I ran to her arms and she swing me around._

 _"Wait you guys know each other" Bellamy said confused._

 _"Yes my mother has called her the life savour" I said with a smile._

 _"Anyways Bell I gotta go" she said rushing out the door and the door closed. The floor board popped open and girl emerged making me scream but Bellamy covered my mouth._

 _"What-the?" I whispered out._

 _"Your rule breaking is nothing compared to this", he whispered in my ear._

 _"Bellamy" the girl pouted she turned and faced me and her eyes widen._

 _"She's no harm O" he said to her._

 _"Holy shit", I said backing away._

 _"That- Um", Bellamy muttered not knowing what say._

 _"Your whole family can get floated for this", I whispered._

 _"I needed to show you this I don't know why", he said confused._

 _"Well Bellamy it was nice meeting you but I have to be home", I murmured and I bolted out of the room._


	11. Biological Warfare

Chapter Eleven: Biological Warfare

Things were going good in the camp, Clarke had been quiet lately and I knew it was about Finn, I wanted to say something but nothing would be able to fix it. Trust me I know.

"Clarke I'm sorry Finn hurt you", I said looking at her she gave me a sad smile but she didn't cry she was strong I admired her for that. I heard shouting outside I ran and saw Bellamy having a gun to Murphy's head, I began to panic.

"What's going on!", I shouted loudly making everything quiet down.

A bloody Murphy laid on the ground, it had been a few weeks since I last saw him and he looked utterly disgusting. Bellamy had a gun in his hand.

"Bellamy stand down!" I shouted.

"He knows what would happen if he came back to camp", he argued.

I went to Murphy who flinched at the human contact, he began to cough blood violently he put his face in the dirt. His whole body seized.

"Take him inside", Clarke demanded. We all followed. We all sat there and took care of Murphy. Raven looked at me and gave me the look, I shrugged it off.

"Kat you can't hide it forever", she said in a singsong voice and she only did that when she was guilty of something.

"Raven you didn't" I whipped around it was just us in the drop ship she gave me a guilty look.

"He heard are conversation last night", she said biting her nail.

"No" I said.

"Yeah and he knows your hiding something", she cringed at her own words.

"Raven you could of single handily ruined everything", I said pacing.

"Kat your eyes!" She said jumping back.

I touched my face and saw that I was bleeding tears. I ran out of the drop ship and the whole camp was freaking all guns were aiming at each other. "Murphy!" I screeched stomping back to the drop ship to the top floor. He was there coughing and wheezing.

"How did you get out", I said shaking him. Clarke held me back.

"They forgot to lock the cage one day" he said coughing more.

"Biological warfare" Bellamy and I said at the same time.

"That was way to creepy" Raven said. We ran out to see that one person was already dead from the virus.

"Hey she's got the virus" a guy pointed a gun at me.

I grabbed the gun form Finn and shot in the air four times, everyone backed up.

"Everyone stay calm this is the grounders trying to weaken us", I shouted.

Everything began to feel fuzzy and dazed I felt myself fall I dropped on something hard. I opened my eyes and saw Bellamy holding me.

"Be strong Katerina" he said, and I welcomed the unconsciousness.

My eyes hurt once I opened them, I blinked serval times. I saw Murphy was helping Clarke around for the sick.

"Clarke how long was I out for" I asked.

"Four hours" she said.

"What's going on now", I said getting up but Bellamy stopped me.

"I need to see how Monty is doing on contacting the ark", said Clarke giving us no time to argue on what she was going to do.

"You scared me", he whispered.

"I tend to have that affect", I said chuckling back.

"Bell whats going on?" I asked trying to sit up but he held me back.

"Grounders attack at daylight" was all he said.

"Awh fuck", I hissed.

I noticed that Bellamy had the virus, blood caked his eyes.

"Raven made a bomb while you were out and I was suppose to set it off but I got this" he said.

"Who's doing the shot then?", I asked.

"Jasper" he said.

Bellamy helped me out of bed and took me outside we waited two minutes for the bomb but nothing so far, I began to get nervous.

A loud boom echoed throughout the whole forest a mushroom cloud erupted, we began to shout and cheer and minutes later Raven appeared she had caught the virus too with Finn Jasper and Monty. Jasper ran and cheered hugging me I laughed kissing his cheek.

We had bought some time that we really needed.


	12. Sacrifice

Chapter Twelve: Sacrifice

"Kat can you grab my that jar on the third floor" Raven shouted at me, Clarke and Finn have been missing all day I don't know Raven had been more tempered in camp. I nodded and went inside I saw Murphy killing Connor I jumped back in surprise, he tried to explain himself but he just shrugged and ran to the gun before I could even take a step.

"Now I wanted this to happen for awhile" he said sighing.

"Murphy let's not make any rash decisions" I said moving backwards.

Murphy closed the drop ship door everyone in camp began to worry and make commotion, I heard Bellamy shout at me telling me to open the door.

"Sorry your girlfriend is preoccupied" Murphy said into the walkie talkie.

"If you lay a hand on her-" Bellamy started.

"Oh Bellamy! You think your in the position to make threats" Murphy said chuckling.

"But I will only open the drop ship on one condition, I get the King and Queen" Murphy said staring at me. I was tied up my wrist and he didn't need to do my legs because he had an evil gleam in his eye.

"Fine but- just don't hurt her", Bellamy said. The whole camp looked panicked knowing their two leaders may be dead and with a war at dawn there the last thing the camp needed was two dead leaders.

The door opened my mouthed was bounded and so were my wrists, I blinked back the tears and watched as Bellamy raised his arms up in surrender I looked and saw the Murphy made a hanging rope. My eyes widen, he held my waist as the drop ship door closed once again.

"Murphy please you don't have to do this" I begged.

"Oh yes but before I kill you I want to hear your deepest darkness confession you've been hiding from the camp since day one" Murphy said. The whole camp was silent. They could hear us.

"Murphy-" Bellamy started but Murphy shot the gun near Bellamy's foot shutting him up instantly.

"Please-" I started.

"I can hang your boyfriend instead of you" he said sighing. Bellamy fought but Murphy shushed him.

"Don't do it Kat" Bellamy said.

"Alright!" I said as he removed my gag.

"I don't have all day" he taunted pulling out the walkie talkie.

"Tell the camp your deepest darkest secret" Murphy said.

"I got arrested for attacking a guard and a doctor, for over-exerting the population law", I shouted I let myself crumple to the ground in disgust.

The camp gasped, murmurs were heard I wept silently, but Murphy wasn't done he dragged me back up with the walkie talkie in my face.

"What guard and doctor did you attack?", he asked.

"My father, Gregor Petrova and doctor Abby Griffin" I said.

"They took my child away, they deserved it" I whispered.

"Yes and your daughter is going to grow up knowing her mother failed her" Murphy spat I wanted to argue but my deepest darkest demons agreed with me.

"Kill me already" I begged.

"Who's the father", Murphy said grabbing a fistful of my hair.

"No Murphy-" he had a knife and cut my collarbone, blood oozed out while I screamed out.

"I'm not going to ask again", he shouted.

"Bellamy!" I cried out.

"Good girl", he purred his hand still had the knife.

I felt so disgusted with myself of couldn't bring myself to look at Bellamy my head hung while I sobbed quietly, I was hoping the door would magically open I heard a cluck at the bottom. I hoped Murphy didn't hear but he did and he began to shoot rapidly.

"Stop Murphy!" I screamed.

He slowly turned around and grabbed me by the neck and shove my head in the rope, I gasped Bellamy took this chance to grab the gun he had it but Murphy took his chance and kicked the box supporting my feet I fell and my whole body went limp, I thrashed but it didn't help I wasn't breathing.

In a second I was in Bellamy's arms coughing. Murphy was nowhere to be seen, a loud boom echoed in the ship. We ran up the ladder and saw that Murphy escaped and took almost all the ammo with him.

He was gone even with people shooting at him he disappeared. The drop ship door opened and the whole camp stared me down, my confession that every one had wanted to know was discovered. Seconds later Finn and Clarke appeared. Jasper appeared holding Raven Finn ran to her helping her. I was still bleeding Clarke looked at me.

"What happened?" Clarke asked looking at everyone.

"Murphy happened", I seethed out.

"What did he-" Clarke said.

"He wanted to kill me" I said going to the drop ship.

Bellamy and I stared at one another he and I walked into the drop ship, Clarke applied some simple stitches she left nothing the tension Raven had passed out on the bed it was just us and an passed out Raven. We sat there in an unbearable silence.

"Why didn't you tell me" he said his voice cracked, my eyes watered I blinked sucking in a breath.

"Because they would float you" I whispered.

"I'm over eighteen we could of made it work" he pleaded.

"Having a child out of wedlock Bellamy, you know how my family is", I said standing up.

"Your mother knew", I said sucking in a breath. Bellamy whipped around and stared at me with intense eyes.

"I found out a week after my mother was floated and I couldn't tell my father so I needed motherly advice" I said twirling my fingers.

"What did she say", he said looking at me.

"That we could pull it off" I said with a slight smile.

"What happened" he said dreading this topic.


	13. Lost

Chapter Thirteen: Lost

 _I stared at my bloated stomach, my father and I haven't been talking since the night of moms death and he claims I brought shame to the family. But my mother had only done the same thing as me. Except she's dead and I'm alive._

 _Aurora was floated three months ago and I was scared, I was alone she was my coach I planned to stay with her since Bellamy moved out and I was more than welcome. I went to take a step and then I felt a rush of pain, I groaned and slowly crumpled to the ground._

 _"Katerina are you alright?", my father said walking in._

 _"I think I'm about to have a baby?" I said unsure. A contraction hit I flung my head back in pain._

 _"Correction I'm having a baby", I said shaking._

 _My father helped me up and called Abby and Kane over I laid on a bed crying clutching a pillow, tears streamed as another contraction hit me._

 _"It's hurts", I whimpered into the pillow._

 _"Katerina I need you to push now", Abby said moving my hair aside._

 _I screamed in pain, tears streaming down my face. I heard a baby cry and my world stopped. I saw my daughter she wailed for her mother I reached my arms out for her and Abby gave her to me._

 _"Hello princess" I said taking in her features she clearly had taken Bellamy's hair and freckles but my green eyes seem to more brighter than mine ever were._

 _"Victoria Petrova" I whispered her name she closed her eyes and fell asleep on me. I cradled my daughter holding her tightly._

 _"Katerina you are under eighteen you are legally not allowed to bear a child" Marcus Kane said looking at me with a grave expression._

 _"But she is my baby" I whispered._

 _"You can claimed her when you turn eighteen but you have broke a capital crime" Kane said sucking in his breath._

 _"I'm to be floated" I said terrified at the fact that I will leave my daughter._

 _"But if you tell us who the father is we can float him instead" Kane said._

 _"No I don't want him involved" I stated coldly._

 _"It's his fault too Katerina" my father said._

 _"Yes but I let it happen Papa it's my fault" I sighed._

 _"Katerina it's time" Abby said giving me a look._

 _"Please no", I cried shaking my head._

 _Abby grabbed Victoria from my arms while my father held me back._

 _"Father please don't do this!" I shouted thrashing._

 _Victoria began to scream once she left my arms. I punched my father and went to chase Abby but Marcus stopped me._

 _"Katerina no" he shouted._

 _I cried my eyes out all was heard was Victoria's screams for her mother who couldn't fight for her any harder._

"I tried to get her but I legally couldn't take my daughter back, I tried so hard bell" I whispered.

"It's not your fault, you did your best" he said holding me.

"I didn't talk to my father for weeks" I stated.

"He begged for my forgiveness but I couldn't give it all I ever did to him was silence

"Three weeks after they took Victoria I overdosed" I said shaking slightly.

"No" Bellamy said shaking his head, I only nodded.

"In order for me to overdose I had to steal" I said.

"I was caught and arrested and they sent me to confinement when my trial came my father pleaded that he stole, they believed him and floated him" I said.

"Victoria is one the last Petrova up there, I've brought shame to my family if the ark comes down I want to make sure I see my daughter" I said sucking in a breath.

"Katerina everything makes more sense why you did all this, you are such a strong person and I will make sure we can see are daughter", he whispered.

"Oh Bell" I said hugging him.

"Wait till Octavia finds out she's an aunt" bell whispered smiling brightly.

"I fear the day" I said chuckling.

Raven was right I needed to tell Bellamy I was glad he knows, I smiled and leaned on Bellamy's shoulder as he kissed the top of my head.


	14. Contacting The Ark

Chapter Fifteen: Contacting The Ark

A day has passed and no sign of grounders, we have put are main focus on talking to the ark. Bellamy and I have been requested to speak to Jaha, I could tell that Bellamy was scared. I found out he shot Jaha to get on the drop ship I wasn't pleased but he did what it took to protect Octavia.

I walked into the drop ship with Bellamy at my side Miller had been taking orders from both of us all day which Clarke had found amusing. Raven had found out about Clarke and Finn, she wasn't pleased I could tell but she was happy Finn picked her but he never looked at her the same instead of staring at his girlfriend he would sneak glances at Clarke. It wasn't fair for her he was practically torturing the poor girl.

I sat down and put the head set on and so did Bellamy, Jaha appeared on screen he had a small smile on his lips seeing someone alive but frowned seeing Bellamy. I tapped my finger looking at Jaha, he stared at us closely and then decided to speak.

"I'm surprised to see you two step up as leaders" Jaha said pausing for a moment.

"How many are alive" he asked. I gulped the number was stuck in my brain.

"82" I stated.

"Is my son?" He said desperately but I shook my head.

"He was killed day three on the ground" I whispered.

"Who?" He gasped out.

"A little girl who lost her head and couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't" I said looking at Jaha gravely.

"So earth survivable?" He asked leaning closer blinking back the tears that had formed.

"Yes but we aren't the only ones here", I stated Bellamy continued to stay silent.

"You sent us to the ground, claiming are records would be wiped clean" I said my voice growing stronger.

"It's my word", he said.

"Bellamy deserves to be pardoned like the rest of us", I said.

"He broke-" I cut him off.

"And we would all be dead if he didn't step up", I countered silencing the chancellor he looked at war with himself he didn't say anything for a long moment leaving us in a long suspense.

"Bellamy Blake you have been pardoned" said Jaha.

"Now since we have that out of the way, Katerina someone has requested to talk to you" Jaha said.

I looked at him with a mix of shock and happiness, I then saw Jaspers mother she looked at me as she began to tear up.

"Your alive" she whispered.

"Yes and so is Jasper" I said looking at her I held back to tell that her son had been speared in the chest and that we barely saved him.

"Are you hurt at all" she said concerned.

"I'm fine auntie" I said smiling.

"Oh and who is this boy" she said trying to be stern but failing miserably.

"This Bellamy" I said clearing my throat.

"Nice to meet you" he said with a small smile.

"Right back at ya" she said winking, making my laugh at my aunt.

"I know I don't have much time but Katerina I was given Victoria in my care" she said smiling. I sighed in relief.

"Why didn't-" I started.

"Marcus Kane made me keep it quiet" she hissed out.

"I'm sorry" I choked out.

"Honey your okay, it took a lot of convincing but he allowed it" auntie said.

There was shuffling and the screen began to glitch slightly but Abby appeared she looked at me with her serious expression that made me hate her even more than I originally do. It was a long four seconds until she spoke.

"Katerina as a member of the council I had to do my job" she said gravely.

She isn't ashamed what she has done to me, I glared at her Bellamy sensed the tension but he made no move to leave.

"Yes I've learned the ark has no free will" I seethed out I began to pinch my wrist sucking in my breath.

"And I'm ashamed for what I have done" she said choking up.

"As a repayment your daughter will be sent to earth" said Abby.

My heart skipped a beat of thinking of the idea of seeing my daughter once again I looked at Bellamy with hopeful eyes, he smiled back at me I could sense his excitement.

"We are planning to send the ark down" Abby said smiling.

"We plan to-" a loud crash erupted on the ship and everything went black.

"What the hell?" I said jumping up Monty who was monitoring everything looked his face fell.

"We lost connection" he sighed.

"No that's not right fix it!" I screeched.

"Kat stay calm" Bellamy shouted suddenly making me look at him, his eyes were tears but he blinked them back as his tears were gone.

Around the camp Clarke had talked to her mother and she seemed distressed, I gave her a side hug as we huddled around the fire. But Clarke disappeared hours ago and so did Bellamy a few minutes ago and he sat down beside me he made me wrap myself in a blanket. I obeyed mainly because he was a wreck just as bad as me.

Finn and Clarke disappeared for s long while now, I looked around and still she was nowhere to be seen. Bellamy noticed my distress.

"Clarke and Finn I haven't seen them in hours" I said twisting my fingers.

"Your right" he said biting his lip, it was something he always did when he was nervous.

"I will out three extra on incase they come back late" he said.

"No bell I have a bad feeling" I said swallowing.

"I know but we can't risk going outside these walls" he said.

"Those are our people Bellamy we can't abandon them" I hissed.

"We can and we will" he said sternly before walking away leaving me speechless.

I didn't know what to say, I looked up at Octavia she shrugged. I noticed she had been acting different. I know her and the grounder have a thing, when Finn got stabbed the grounder would only protect her. It was heart warming, but I know Octavia wouldn't tell Bellamy anything. I looked up at the sky hoping my daughter was okay, I turned and went to my tent and fell into dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Quick AN sorry for the five month long wait update I honestly didn't think people would read this? and now Ive seen over 2000 reads and I'm so thankful you guys as readers to keep me motivated! I've been thinking of so many ways to finish this story and I'm thinking another 15 chapters anyways on with this story...**

Chapter 15: Losing Hope

Three days.

Three days have went by with no contact of the ark, Bellamy has been lashing out at people and I've been avoiding him any chance I had. He has been an ignorant ass and he hasn't been listening to anything me and Clarke have been saying to him. We are preparing ourselves for war.

 _We are just kids._

I hated how a hundred years ago kids my age were worrying about colleges and how to balance a chequebook While here I am fighting for my life.

Raven got shot and she can't move very much.

Murphy ran, what a coward.

The grounders are coming soon.

Raven has been working still and Clarke said she is going to take out the bullet that had pierced her lower back, it's a ricky spot because she might be paralyzed soon if she does get that bullet out.

I tied my shoe once again and looked up and wait for some sort of movement to get me entertained, I used to like watch, it was so peaceful but adrenaline and the thought of a grounder advancing towards me gave me un-delightful shivers.

The hot sun rays had hit my skin making my skin somehow even paler than I already was, I was watching for any snipers because apparently I was the best climber in the whole camp I can scale any tree in a matter of minutes which is my new endured talent. I held my gun closer to me thinking about the ark mainly. Wondering what has happened and if my baby was okay. I missed her dearly it hurts some nights. Bellamy and I haven't talked much about Victoria, I know he is shocked having a daughter.

I was told that she was dead, that's what the council told me and then to find that she is alive the whole time is great, I never thought that I was going to be here in general, a month I was rotting in a cell awaiting my long awaited execution.

I sat up about fifty feet in the air, a cold summer breeze pushed my hair aside for me. The branch held me securely. Bellamy refused for me to be up that high in a tree but I told him off and that seemed to piss off more. I smiled at the thought that I drive Bellamy crazy in general. Clarke has been avoiding me as well and Finn haven seen him much, Monty and Jasper have been fighting.

Everything is a mess.

I heard a whistle from a bird making me turn and see where the bird was, but there was no bird. I felt a sense of uneasiness, slowly I pivoted myself away from the tree to get a good look and then I held the branch tightly until my knuckles were white, I sucked in a deep breath when a bird landed inches from my face. The bird chirped happily until it exploded and it's feathers littered around me.

"Sorry!" someone hollered as they were below me.

"You almost hit me" I screeched at them making them cower and then a fit laughter making a small smile appear on my face.

The sound of drums echoed in a far distance, I swallowed a shallow breath and I couldn't see anything. Maybe I'm just hearing things I thought to myself.

Slowly I make my way down the tree and Monty looked very proud of himself holding well working walkie talkie I smiled brightly at him and Bellamy told him to walk around a far distance too see how far we can be without loosing connection. Monty ran out of the camp and began to talk through, he started babbling on how many steps he's taken, a few minutes went by and monty stopped speaking abruptly.

"Monty?" called Bellamy but there was no answer. Bellamy ran to how far Monty made it and the walkie talkie load on the ground and Monty was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no" I quietly said, I wanted to tell Jasper what has happened and I began to run back but I stopped halfway back to camp wondering where Clarke and Finn were? I looked at Bellamy.

"Wheres Finn and Clarke?" I asked Bellamy he stopped at stared at me for a long moment.

"They went on the morning hunt" He said which was slightly odd because it was mid afternoon now.

"We need to find them" I demanded Bellamy.

"No it's too dangerous with grounders about to attack us!" Bellamy said.

"Are doctor is gone and tracker and technical person is gone, elaborate dumbass" I seethed out.

"We can survive without them" He countered about to walk away.

"They aren't just people Bellamy they're family! we can't just leave them behind" I shouted.

Jasper appeared and looked at us confused and so did Octavia who decided to join in,

"Everyone get to work!" Bellamy roared out making everyone jump.

"If you went missing I would stop everything to look for you at least we all know where we stand Blake" I looked at Bellamy with a look of hatred.

Bellamy could never be a good leader because all he is doing is being selfish and not looking out for others. I wanted nothing more than to shout at him for being an ass but what would that do? its not going to get Monty or Clarke and even Finn back I decided I needed to find them with or without Bellamy.

I faced away from the large doors that are wall has surrounding and I looked at Bellamy and walked away from him in search for everyone that has been missing unlike Bellamy I actually care.


End file.
